This invention relates generally to online social networking systems and, more particularly, to an online music networking system that enables users to stay connected with peers in an online social setting and to share music of different genres in real time with their peers. The system also enables users to make acquaintance with other users who share tastes in music through the method of following or “piggybacking” the music being listened to by another user.
A social network is a web based platform that allows users to interact with others over the internet, such as to share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, and interests with people in their network. Some networks may be specific to groups having a common interest, academic discipline, profession, or other theme. Online networks are typically characterized by providing means for users to select other users to follow or with whom to share information on an ongoing basis, e.g. to choose “friends” as in the case of the social network known as Facebook®.
In addition, online networks have in the past included means for users to copy musical recordings belonging to others although this practice has been largely criticized as fostering violations of Copyright laws. Presently, there is no online social network that allows peers to stay connected to one another while at the same time sharing musical recordings in real time with others who desire to listen. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an online music social networking system that enables users to “follow” the musical listening activities of their peers and, in fact, to “piggyback” and listen right along with them in real time. Further, it would be desirable to have an online music social network that may be accessed through the internet, such as through a computer or Smartphone. In addition, it would be desirable to have an online music social network that allows a “listener” to access a live stream of a “player's” selected song through the internet while not allowing the streamed music to be recorded, paused, stopped, or otherwise controlled.